1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuel pumping devices and more particularly pertains to a new fuel pumping device for preventing the theft of gasoline or other vehicle fuel from a fueling station by matching the identification of a vehicle to a stored set of vehicle identifications before the user of the pumping device is allowed to pump fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fuel pumping devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person, who wishes to fuel their vehicle, to pump fuel into their vehicle before paying cash or with an electronic transfer of funds. Current fueling stations typically allow three methods of payment. One is by electronic funds transfer, either with a credit card or debit card, which is swiped by the fueling pump before it can be actuated. A second is by paying a cashier cash or check and then actuating the fueling pump after it is turned on by the cashier. This second method is not advantageous, as it necessitates the consumer knowing how much fuel they are going to pump, limits the amount of fuel pumped, and requires the consumer to go back to the cashier if the consumer is to receive any change.
A third method is to allow a person to first pump their desired amount of fuel and then have that person pay for the fuel once they are finished. This is a convenient for many persons, particularly those who do not have or do not like to use credit cards at a fueling station, but it involves high incidence of theft to the merchant from unscrupulous consumers who fuel their vehicles and then leave without paying. For this reason, a new system and method are required which allow a person to fuel their vehicle and pay for the fuel when they are finished fueling while also protecting the property interests and rights of the merchants.